


Day Twenty Three:Hair Pulling: Silky and harsh (Ichiji Vinsmoke/Nami)

by PhantomWantsto1



Series: OTPOBER Nsfw edition! [23]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, Moaning, Short, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1
Summary: A little teasing peice of Ichiji with Nami on his desk,pulling on her hair,leading to a More Teasing experience
Relationships: Nami/Vinsmoke Ichiji
Series: OTPOBER Nsfw edition! [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946200
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Day Twenty Three:Hair Pulling: Silky and harsh (Ichiji Vinsmoke/Nami)

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled a bit,getting my ideas down onto this page so,I'm planning a Hair pulling peice for the future(I had notes so I'm sorry it's short 😭)

Nami was currently bent over the desk of Ichiji Vinsmoke,the Male,had a tight grip on to her hips and a hand was tangled into her long Ginger hair,himself burries deep with in her.

"I..Ichiji"

Ichiji smirked,running his fingers through the Hair,softly tugging, before grabbing a large portion and pulling it back harshly.

Nami let out a loud Yelp,as her head was jerked Back.

Ichiji let out a deep Chuckle as he thrusted deeper into her.

"A..ah!! Ichiji!"

Another harsh yank,and Nami let out a deep moan

"You like this?"

Nami drooled as she tried to push further into him,Ichiji wrapped her hair around his knuckles and.

Yanked,very harshly.

Nami's head switched back,as another moan as her arms buckled and fell limo agaisnt the desk

"Ichiji...Ichiji...please..."

"Answer the question"

A few Locks of the silky orange hair slipped out of his knuckles,framing her face,her eyes closed softly,as little pants left her mouth.

"I..I-Ahhh!!!~"

Ichiji grabbed a larger chunk and did a yank back,making her hiss in pain (and pleasure)

"YES! GOD PLEASE!

Ichiji pulled out with Nami whining as he did and yanked her hair,placing her fingers under her chin

"You love me pulling harshly onto your hair,you wish I would give you more don't you"

Nami gulped and whimpered,nodding

"Yes Ichiji...Yes!"

"Good Girl,I knew you liked me pulling your hair so tightly,I could feel how wet you got from it Doll"


End file.
